


In The Beginning

by jadeWillowtree



Series: Dragons and Lords, amongst other things [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragon Lords, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeWillowtree/pseuds/jadeWillowtree
Summary: In the beginning, there was nothing.In the beginning, there was no one.In the beginning....Well, everything has to start somewhere, right?





	1. Plasma and Stardust and Darkness and Void

**Author's Note:**

> me? making another multichapter fic? it's more likely than you think!  
anywho lets hope i get past 2 chapters this time gang!  
this fic will be cross-posted on tumblr on my mineblr, enbyocelot so check that out for more lore and shit.

In the beginning, there was nothing but plasma and stardust and darkness and void.

In the beginning, which was also the end, but not yet the middle.

In the beginning…

In the beginning, three beings were born of plasma and stardust and light and fire and void and earth and Home.

Those three beings were nothing at first. Just what they were made of and nothing more.

But one of them, or maybe two, or maybe all three, decided to take a form.

A form of Shifting Underground Underwater in the Sky Scales that reflect the World around him.

A form of Void Darkness Light at the end of the Tunnel Wings that beat with the sound of End.

A form of Fire Flame Bright yet Dark Poison Venom Claws that glimmer with the light of a Hearth in a Home.

Yet this did not satisfy these three beings.

They were Lonely despite having Each Other.

They were Bored in an endless Playground.

So they decided to Create.


	2. Yet Something was Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Created from the Heaps of Potential that littered Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta,,,, post,,,, in chronological order,,,, hhhh

They Created their Dimensions from the heaps of Potential that littered the Nothing.

He Created first, making Water Sky Land Clouds Grass Dirt Wood Stone.

He Created islands, beautiful and Bright, yet with nothing to live on them.

Yet only one of Them had Created, and the others wanted in on the fun.

A world of Flame Lava Smoke Fire Glowing was born before their eyes.

Islands decorated the emptiness, with Pillars End Darkness Void coming Home.

Of course, They had no idea what they had Created.

They had put too much Soul into their Creations, one of Their first mistakes, yet one of Their most loved.

The Creations, these Dimensions, linked themselves to Them, to their Creators.

Yet even then, They grew bored.

Their Creations were beautiful of course, but still it was silent.

So the Creator born of Sky Underwater Caverns Scales that Reflected His World Created once more.

Large creatures, with woolen pelts and leathery hide.

Smaller creatures, with curly tails and white feathers.

Of course, every Creation has a few bumps on the way.

And beings of Hidden Grass Explosion Soft Fur Mossy Hatred were born.

Along followed beings with forms of Rot Decay Destruction Chase and Brittle Bone Shadows Empty.

Of course, the others couldn’t just let this chance pass by.

He created beings of Flight Smoke Crying Flame Balls.

Beings of Curly Tails Rot Decay Tame Until Not Gold.

Beings of Slime Magma Fire Doubled.

Of course, the Creator born of Shadow Void Darkness Light at the end of the Tunnel wanted to contribute to this wonderful frenzy.

Yet he had little idea what to Create.

Few beings could survive the Void, especially none of the newly Created.

But he had an idea.

Soon, beings of Darkness Teleportation Pearls End were to exist and Roam.

And then he Created his Masterpiece.

Her

A being so Close yet so Far Apart to Him.

He dubbed Her His sister.

She was to defend these Islands, and their Treasures.

For He knew his fellow Creators were up to something.

Nothing bad, of course.

But Something.


	3. And A Scoop of Free Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together, not Apart
> 
> They could Create beings so Grand
> 
> They could tame Death itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall want some fuckin uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> steve herobrine and alex lore? and some Player creation lore?
> 
> delicious

Despite the beauty of these young Dimensions, They still wanted more.

Nothing changed, Day still came with the innocent Creations.

Nothing changed, Night still wrought chaos with it’s Creations.

So, They decided to Create once more.

But this time, They would Create something Different

Unlike before, with each Creation so passive, these Creations would have the choice of Passive or Aggressive.

They each took a scoop of Void Earth Flame, and Created.

Molded the First from Earth Dirt Sky Water Caverns.

Born the Second from Void Darkness Shadows End.

Breathed the Third from Fire Flame Glow Poison.

And they knew they were loved.

Whole worlds to play in, They were satisfied.

Until They weren’t.

Of course, They loved Their charges, who were filled with Wonder and Curiosity and Free Will.

But it was not enough, nothing was ever enough for Them.

It was just in Their nature to Grow.

So They Created, in a process so similar yet different.

Instead of alone, They were together.

Infuse Their powers, not separately, but Together.

They take but a Drop of Their Creations essence. 

Mold with Earth Flame Void.

A scoop of Free Will.

Such variety, these new Creations.

Adapting to every Biome they Spawn in.

But yet, They were not done.

No, these Creations could Respawn.

Respawn was a tricky beast to tame, for Death hated Them taking their charges.

And yet, They succeeded.

For the most part.

Respawn was not foolproof, it was not perfect.

Some have died and never Respawned.

Some get Lost between Respawn and Life.

But it worked.

And They were happy, for now.

They were satisfied.

Of course, these little things never lasted.


End file.
